Carmela Fox
Carmela "Carmen" (or "Carmine") Fox is the friendly and enthusiastic daughter of the fox-demons and is the twin sister of Kingston Fox and is the Maid of Life plus Balanced Prospit Dreamer. Characteristics 'Personality ' Carmela Fox is an enthusiastic vixen with a kind and friendly deamenor and is Kingston's opposite. She usually is quiet and is patient and polite and hardly ever yells at anybody (only when necessary). Carmela is a bit shy and very humble too, never gloating about anything and is also there for her brother. 'Interests ' Many of Carmela's interests include journal writing (she wants to be an author or a journalist when she grows up), creative writing and drawing. She enjoys fantasy novels and loves writing fanfictions about the many dramas in her family (does this count as bad?) 'Appearance ' As mentioned a few times, she is Kingston Fox's twin sister and has similar traits to him (though she has more of blue-violet eyes rather than the usual purple ones most Fox Family members have). She has a petite body-build and is somewhat a bit short (4'9). Her ears are usually down but it doesn't mean she's upset or anything. Abilities The following is a list of skills and talents Carmela has: *Regular fox-demon abilities (magic, speed, etc.) *The 'Lifey-Thingy' *Healing powers Relationships 'Family ' Carmela's family consist of the many and well-known fox-demon offsprings ocs. As mentioned before, she has an older twin brother named Kingston Fox who is Carmen's complete opposite but care for eachother very much. Carmela's ancestor is a fox-demon who was a maiden (Named Carmelline Vanitien d'Renardio) for another fox-demon (who was a vain young prince named uhh.. I'll have to get back on that). Her sisters consist of Kaylee Fox, Deedee Fox, Dandella Fox and Sadie Fox. Her brothers include Michigan Fox and her twin, Kingston. 'Friends' According to this parody I made , the girl 'of green' is suppose to be Nix WenDingo (which in the song, Carmela befriends) who share many things in common with Carmela but sadly they only know eachother by song and aren't real friends in real life. Her real life friends include Ayah Żona (her roommate) and Leilani Blomstre (daughter of the blossom monsters). 'Romance' Due to following some sort of chastity oath, she isn't very interested in dating and finds in useless (though she has made some fanfics of herself having crushes and such). 'Enemies' Carmela is a peaceful ghoul who doesn't like making enemies but when she's attending Monster High at some point, she often gets bullied by many monsters including Toralei Stripes and her posse and Manny Taur. 'Pet' Carmela owns a green turtle named after her ancestor Carmelline (which she found while walking on the beach). Clothing 'Chastity Institution Uniform' During the school years, Carmela wears the white, felt jacket (with the yellow buttoned-shirt underneath), blood-red skirt, green socks and the black tie. For shoes, she wears black Mary Jane shoes. Her hair is the same as her basic and she wears no makeup. 'Basic' When Carmela's not at school, she wears a salmon-plaided blouse (no sleeves), a denim blue skirt (with a black belt with a silver buckle), periwinkle pants and black sandals. For accesories, she wears a salmon hairband with a decorative daisy on it and a cross-black beaded bracelet. Her nails are painted scarlet also. Trivia 'Notes' *Carmela is like the servant from the songs Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil and Regret Message (probably Re_Birthday too). *At some point during the year, she attends Monster High. *To Kingston, she's "Caramel". *On the 29th of August, the CGI building burnt down, and only one person didn't make it.. 'Design' *Piplupgirl123 tried her hardest to make Carmela bear a resemblance to Kingston. Quotes Gallery 'Designs' Carmela.png|Basic Carmel.png|Lineart Versions of Carmela.jpg|Carmela's design phase (the sketch, the trace, the color) Fantage!Carmela.png|Carmela Fantage edit output_PeKdyc.gif|Ghost!Carmela ;-; 'Outfits' ' Sweet!Carmela.png|Her entry for the Sugary Sweet Contest ' 'Fanart' ' Kingston and Carmela.png|She and Kingston by Blue-Ribbonz King and Caramel.png|The sketch (also by Blue-Ribbonz) ' Category:Fox-Demon Category:Chastity Ghouls Institution Student Category:Original Characters Category:Females